7 Days of Bandits and Sarcasm
by TwilightGD
Summary: My Submission to Twilight Rose 2 Tokka Week. each day is something new. The final Day 7 is up, A promise must always be kept
1. Chapter 1

Tokka Week

Tokka Week

Disclamier: I do not own Avatar the last Airbender or its characters. All I own is my imagination and ideas.

7 days of Bandits and Sarcasm

Day 1: Betrothal

All was peaceful in Gaoling. The sun was shining, birds were singing happily, young earth benders were playing a game of earthball, and the towns people were going about their day as usual.

It was at this point that something had to happen to shake things up. And as if on cue we find something that maybe out of the ordinary to anyone not from Gaoling; A well dress, important looking, young man falling from the sky and right into the goal of the kid's earthball game.

Many onlookers just shrugged, some laughed and others were marking the distance he flew.

"Oh man that must have hurt," laugh one of the kids as he came closer to the now unconscious human ball.

"Yeah, must be another would be 'suitor' for Toph. Guess he didn't pass either." Said a young girl that was watching the kids play their game and came to see if the man was alright.

"I don't know about pass but he was the first to make a score," Laughed another young earthbender.

The other players erupted in laugher along with some of the nearby spectators.

"Hey grandpa, I think that is a new record distance isn't it?" asked a young girl working in a nearby store.

"Yup, the last one only made it to half court" chuckled an old man has he went to a wall in the outside corner of the store and marked the new record.

"Think Ms. Bei Fong will ever just pick someone already?" asked a middle-aged woman to her nearby friend.

"Don't know. Way I hear it she has rejected everyone that has come her way" the friend replied, "She is almost 16 now, in about a week I think, so I guess her parents want her to start to settle down soon."

At this a young boy with a young girl spoke up, "When Miss Toph was helping my sister and me earthbend she saids that she doesn't want no noble weakling and she already knows the kind of people her parents are picking" spoke the boy.

"I asked her who she would pick but she gave me a weird answer," said the small girl confused, "she said someone that likes meat and sarcasm. What does that mean?"

The two women just looked at each other and then at the two children and shrugged.

However, there was a passing traveler that smirked at the question as he made his way to a nearby food stand. Putting down his green bag and taking off his sword as he ordered his food.

At the Bei Fong estate things were not as relaxed as the market area. After politely reliving herself of a small announce Toph Bei Fong walked merrily to the nearby stream to cool off. As she made her way over the small bridge in the garden she took her finger and earthbent a scratch mark along the edge of the bridge where others similar marks ran up it.

A sly smile crossed her face as she splashed some water in her face. She stood for a moment and basked in the warm feel of the sun on her face as her braided hair swayed in a small gust of wind down her back.

However this moment of piece was not meant to last long for the Toph. Her smile disappeared as she felt the 'oh so' familiar vibrations of her father coming towards her with her mother behind him.

"TOPH BEI FONG" Lao Bei Fong shouted to the point where he was red in the face.

Sign "Yes father what is the matter?" Toph asked innocently as she motioned her face to his direction.

"You know very well what the matter is. Why do you do this time and time again? A well-respected and high standing noble comes to court you and what do you do" Lao yells as he glares effortlessly at his daughter.

'hmm, lecture number 20 I think so next is _you go and shoot him into the sky like he was some annoying circus clown._'Toph thinks.

"You go and shoot him into the sky like he was some annoying circus clown" Lao complains as he covers his face with his hand just replaying the scene in his head.

At this point in the lecture Toph's mind zones out and remembers how this who thing started. About 2 years after the war the Gaang were able to put down many of the Fire Nation rebels along the Earth Kingdom and return the concurred cities and towns back to the Earth Nation. It was near the end of there second year that Toph learned that Sokka and Suki broke up.

While happy she was also surprised to learn that it was not a heart breaking split-up. According to Sokka they discovered that there relationship was not that deep, because they never had the real chance to get to know each other outside of a fight with the Fire Nation. When they came back from the Boiling Rock and went though everything after the war they soon discovered they didn't have much in common. It was actually great respect and admiration for each other's skill and determination that brought them together in the first place. So after learning that, they knew it was the time to stop and let things be. So they remained good friends and he even went to go help her fix up Kyoshi island for a while.

While it took time Toph had manage to get over her stubborn streak and admit to herself the she really liked Sokka as more than just a friend. With the aid of Katara she was able to confess to Sokka and was taken aback that he shared her feelings but was afraid of saying anything thinking he might lose her altogether because of it. And thus started their relationship; it wasn't until a year later after Toph turned 15 that she got a letter from her parents asking her to come home for important family business that they separated. Sokka, Katara and Aang went to the South Pole to see Hakoda.

'It has been about 6 months scene then' Toph thought as she signed to herself.

She had the idea but didn't want it to be true that her father was going to try to marry her to some noble bimbo.

'Why can't they just get it that I already have someone' Toph anger grew, but she hid it from her face as she notice Lao was about to end his little speech.

"Do you understand what I am saying Toph, as a Bei Fong you have a reputation to maintain." Lao declared.

"Like being the worlds greatest Earthbender AND teaching the Avatar AND helping in ending a war that raged for over 100 YEARS, father" Toph state-matter-of-factly.

"Now, now. Lets not get into an uproar here. Dear let me talk with Toph and you go on to that meeting you have in the city." Spoke Toph mother.

Lao was about to speak up when a small glare from his wife stopped him cold.

"Very well then. I leave you to talk some sense into her. Maybe next time she won't send the next candidate into the Heavens." Lao said.

"Your right Father next time I will just send them into the next town over" Toph said sarcasm dripping off each word.

Lao Bei Fong was about to lose it when he just turned and left the garden towards his awaiting chariot.

"Well that could have gone better." Minmei Bei Fong told her daughter.

Since her return and upon hearing of the many things she had done for the world Toph's mother has changed for the better. She was now seeing Toph for who she was not what they thought she was. This giving Toph what she had wanted for a long time, a real mother.

"Yeah but when is he going to stop this whole. Arranged marriage thing" Toph questioned as she took a seat on a bench facing nowhere.

"I don't know. I do wish he would not push you so much." Minmei replied taking a seat next to Toph. "What is the count so far?" she asked with a small smile.

Toph could not hold back the infamous _bandit grin, _as Sokka called it. She pointed to wear she felt the small bridge was.

"I think about 43 so far, but you can count for yourself." Toph laughed.

Her Mother quietly giggled into her hand at her daughter. She knew of all the manners and traditions of the Bei Fong family, but given everything that has gone on in her life she knew that Toph would not only not follow them, but deserved something, or someone, better suited to her own life style.

A familiar red bird flew and landed onto Toph's shoulder. She smiled and scratched the bird's head.

"Hey, Hawky. Sorry but I don't have any new letters for you to take to Sokka today," Toph said and the messenger hawk cried out, "yeah I know you miss Sokka. I do too." She spoke with a bit of sadness in her voice.

Minmei looked over at her now depressed daughter. She not only heard of this Sokka but also had been the one reading and writing the letters he and Toph had been sending to each other over the months. Toph had told her stories of their adventures and she was always willing to listen to them because it was at these times that she notice the bright smile and joyful tone in Toph that no one else saw.

Mrs. Bei Fong only met Sokka for a brief time when he came with them Avatar years ago right before Toph had run away, but after hearing these stories and reading his loving letters, she could tell that they truly care for each other more than anything else.

"I know you miss Sokka very much, but you also know that your Father wants you to be betroth before your 16." Toph's mother said.

"Oh we know" Toph stated through a smirk and blush that would not go away.

"And what does that mean my Daughter" Minmei asked in an amused manner while looking at her now blushing daughter.

"Sorry that's on a need to know bases" Toph said as she stood up and walked away from her mother with Hawky on her shoulder.

'That girl knows something' Minmei smiled 'oh well I will find out sooner or later. Now the hard part of trying to talk with that husband of mine' she signed.

It had been known that while home Toph would help teach young earthbenders as much as she could. In an area just outside the estate she was helping a small boy and girl practice their stances.

"Know remember you have to be as stubborn as a rock if you want to control it, that starts with having a strong stance. Like this" Toph demonstrated.

"Yes Sifu Toph" both children shouted.

"Good now keep that up. Don't let anything distract you or throw your guard off" Toph spoke.

Just then Hawky perked up as if something familiar was near and flew away from Toph and her little students.

'Huh must have gone home to get something to eat.' Toph thought ignoring the bird.

"Oh Sifu the old man at the market said that the man you sent into the air made a new record distance" the young boy said while still in his horse stance.

"Oh really that's good to hear that means I have a new goal to break" Toph laughed.

"Sifu Toph the ladies at the market said that you are waiting for _someone just right_ is that true" asked the little girl.

"Who tol…uh I mean yeah that's right someone I will choose and no one else is who I am waiting for." Toph answered with a small smile and pink on her face.

At the front of the estate stood a very tall and blue clothed stranger with a odd ponytail like hairstyle. This man was none other than Sokka of the Southern Water tribe.

"Finally back, man that trip took forever" Whined Sokka and as he was about to approach the gates a squawk was heard in the sky and he looked up and smiled.

"Hawky. There you are!" cheered Sokka as the bird rested on his shoulder and nuzzled his head. "Good to see you too Hawky"

He made his way to the gates but the guards stopped him.

"Name and purpose" commanded one of the guards.

"Sokka of the Water Tribe here to see Toph Bei Fong" Sokka simply said.

"Wait, Sokka the war hero that fought along side the Avatar," gasped the guard.

"Yup thats me alright" grinned Sokka as he felt his ego go up a few points.

"We will call for Lady Bei Fong at once," said one of the guards as he left.

"Are you really Sokka the sword master, I heard he is a great warrior and strategist. you don't even look 18" asked the remaining guard.

'Well there goes those ego points I just got' Sokka then said, "Yes that is me. And for your information I am 20 years old. And if you want to test my skills that's totally up to you."

Soon Toph's mother approached the gate after hearing that _The Sokka_ was at the front gate. Once she was in close enough she saw a young man arguing with the guard. The young man wore blue water tribe clothing and had a sword strapped to his back. He was not overly muscular but was nowhere near skinning or scrawny. The build of an experienced warrior she concluded. What leapt out the most was his hairstyle every bit as odd as Toph described it.

"So this is the famous Sokka of the Water Tribe. I am Minmei Bei Fong Toph's mother" Minmei addressed herself.

"Oh you have been the one reading and writing me and Toph's letters." Sokka said bluntly. "It is great to see you again is Toph here right now"

"Not at the moment. She is with some students, I can have someone call for her." Minmei said smiling at the young man.

"Oh don't worry I know how to get her here faster" and with that he had Hawky jump to his arm and place his trademarked boomerang on Hawky's message holder.

"Now go find Toph ok" he said and threw the bird into the sky.

Minmei only smiled and suggested that they go into the estate and wait.

Toph was about to show some new forms to her students when she heard Hawky coming closer.

"What done eating already" Toph chuckled.

As he landed on her shoulder she notice he was heavier than normal. He tipped his head as he did when he had a delivery and Toph reach to his back and her eyes shot open wide as she took hold of the metallic object on his back and smiled from ear to ear.

"Students I got to go now bye" and with that Toph ran faster than wind towards her home leaving two confused students behind

'When did he get here? Is he already at my house? Is he here for what we planned? Oh man I am going to kill him for not telling me he was coming' Toph thought as she made it to the front door of her home and heard laughter from inside.

"And that's was the last time Aang and me thought it would a good idea to ride the buffalo-pandas." Sokka laughed along with lady Bei Fong.

Toph smile grew at hearing his voice and had to control her heart before it jumped out.

"Oh I remember that, you didn't even last 10 seconds before you were thrown nearly 30 feet" Toph commented.

"TOPH!" Sokka shouted happily as he got up and ran to engulf Toph in a massive hug.

Toph hug him back just as happily. Enjoying every minute of being with him again. And as they came closer and kissed one another Minmei took this time to excuse herself and walked off smiling at the scene.

They had forgotten time and the world around them as they just enjoyed the sensation of the long missed taste of each other's lips and the feeling of the other. However the need for air drove them to separate and they just looked at each other.

"Been a long time Sokka" Toph spoke breathlessly while hugging Sokka closer.

"Yeah" Sokka simply said just taking in the view of Toph after so long.

They walked out to the garden arm in arm in a peaceful silence and sat at the bench near the bridge.

"So how has the 'suitor' business been going" Sokka asked breaking the silence.

"Oh I don't know, why don't you check the score board" Toph replied pointing to the scratched in bridged side.

Sokka looked up and counted in between snorts of laughter.

"43 not bad. Guess no one has been able to be worthy of the Blind Bandit yet huh" Sokka said.

"Well there was this one guy that made the list, but he would have to do something pretty extreme to win me now." Toph declared.

"oh really" Sokka said casually while pulling something from his pocket. "Like this"

At that Sokka placed a necklace into Toph's hands and she blushed bright red upon tracing the stone in the middle.

"Uh…yea that could…do it" Toph choked out trying to find her real voice.

"So do I get an answer or what?" Sokka cried out.

"Its about time!" Toph said grabbing Sokka by the collar and pulling him into a long kiss.

"I will take that as a yes" Sokka said dreamily.

Sokka took the necklace and put it around Toph's neck.

Toph placed her hand on the stone in the middle feeling the symbols of both her and his nations.

"Well guess I can tell father that I am betroth after all" Toph said resting her head on Sokka's shoulder.

From the upstairs balcony lady Bei Fong and many of the housemaids pumped their fists into the air and cheered for the new couple.

And everyone had the same thought 'Who gets to tell lord Bei Fong the news'. But no one care the least.


	2. Chapter 2

Tokka Week

Tokka Week

7 days of Bandits and Sarcasm

Day 2: Worst Case Scenario

AN: this story takes place in the same realm as my first Day of Tokka chap. So here Sokka and Suki mutually split up, but are still friends, however Toph and him have not gotten together just yet.

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the last Airbender or it's characters. just my own imagination and ideas.

I think this might be rated T for Touching

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this." Said a certain water tribe warrior holding his head with his hands.

"YOU, I am the Fire Lord for Spirit's sake. The first vacation I get in months and we had to come _here_ and do _this_." Cried the hot-blooded leader of the Fire Nation as he pointed to a nearby forest.

"Will you ladies put a rock in it already." Yelled a short but intimidating earthbender girl. "We all agreed that Aang would get to choose our vacation spot this time, remember?"

"Yeah, and I have been wanting to ride the Hog-Monkeys bare back since I got out of the ice." Pleaded the Avatar. "com'on it will be fun I promise you."

Sokka and Zuko just stared at the Airbender and then at eachother and signed. There was no way they were going to win this battle and they knew it.

"What is the worst that could happen Sokka?" Said Katara climbing off of Appa.

"One: I get thrown straight into a tree. Two: They all gain up and knock the living boomerang out of me. Three: They try to EAT me. Can you think of anything worst then that?" Exclaimed Sokka while counting on his fingers to his oh so caring friends.

Zuko nodded in affirmation but also couldn't hold back the smirk of seeing Sokka in any of those predicaments.

"I say go with scenario two, that would be the most entertaining." Mai simply said smirking at the now shocked face of the water tribe warrior.

"I don't know about that Sunshine. I think it would be even funnier to see our resident meat-man have a large bite mark on him." said Toph grinning like mad.

Now the Gaang, minus Sokka, were all busting out in laughter at the imaginary site of Sokka as the main course to a hog-monkey family dinner.

'Ah, the love of family and friends is really touching' Sokka thought while on the outside he was grumbling and mumbling incoherently.

"oh ha ha. But if I get all beat-up it's you that will have to carry me out of this whole mess Miss Worlds Greatest Earthbender." Sokka stated while pointing to said earthbender.

"Not like I haven't had to do that before, ponytail" Toph declared grinning. 'And didn't happen to enjoy it too' she thought.

"Ok then…We will get the food ready while you boys get the first crack at the monkeys" Katara spoke while gaining control over herself and walking towards their belongings.

Mai followed her, but Toph just couldn't pass up the chance to be the witness to one of Sokka's best breakdowns.

She stood by a tree while Aang explained what they had to do.

"Ok then, first you have sneak up on them from behind and make sure that they don't sense you coming or anything," Instructed the monk. "Then you jump onto their back and lock your arms around their neck. They won't try to grab you or anything; they will just try to shake you off. Easy as that." He finished with a bright smile like it was the easiest thing in the world to do.

Sokka's eyes met with Zukos' and both thought the same 'that doesn't sound so bad.'

A little while later all three **brave, strong and respected young men** **were** _hiding in the trees waiting to jump onto the backs of the nearby hog-monkeys_. Toph was quietly awaiting the fun that would soon commence.

Aang was the first to take off. Being the silent Airbender that he was, he jumped and floated onto the first Hog-monkey he saw and started ride it like a pro. (If there was such a thing.) He lasted for a full minute before releasing his grip and jumped off the annoyed animal.

Zuko was next up. Using the same techniques he developed as the blue spirit, he crept his way and took hold of his target just below his tree. He lasted for about 27 seconds before he was thrown off and landed on his back with a thud.

'Well at least I won't be the only one' chuckled Sokka as he watched the great Fire Lord get back up and massage his hurt back. He then saw a single Hog-Monkey make its way toward his hiding spot and using his self taught hunting skills readied himself to pounce.

'Gotcha' he thought as he leapt onto the unsuspecting creature. Grabbing and holding onto his neck for dear life as it took off running and trashing about.

One simple thought came to Sokka's mind 'What the heck am I doing.'

As he yelled and screamed his head off hoping that this crazy animal won't kill him. Toph and the other guys were laughing their heads off at the sight, or sound, of their friend's tear stained screaming face.

What happened next was not anticipated though. The rampaging animal started running towards the three members of team avatar with a fourth on its back stopping just 30 feet from them. The sudden stop caused Sokka to go flying into the air towards his three friends and crash right into them.

As Aang and Zuko got up and rubbed their heads they looked over to where Sokka had landed. Both of their jaws were on the ground, because there on the ground was Sokka with Toph laying on top of him lips touching. However that wasn't all, for while one of Sokka's hands was holding her back from the crash, the other was a little more south.

Sokka's inner thoughts were simple, 'ouch new pain…hmm soft…wait.'

Toph's inner thoughts were, 'Son of a bagermole that hurt…wait what's this feeling on my lips and…' she couldn't even finish her thoughts as realization hit. She turned every shade of red believable.

Sokka finally stood up and Toph just sat there for a moment. Then the ground started shaking violently. He looked over to Aang and Zuko and they both said the same thing.

"RUN!"

Katara and Mai were finishing up setting the picnic area when they felt the earth move and looked over to see a very scared Sokka running from a very pissed off looking Toph. They watch as pillars of earth were being fired upon the poor warrior as Aang and Zuko came over with tear stained faces and holding their sides.

"What happened this time?" Katara asked annoyed.

"Oh lets just say that Sokka found the Worst case scenario possible." Aang managed to get out causing Zuko to fall to the ground laughing.

Sokka was now pinned to a large earth-wall, feet stuck in the ground and a very angry Toph coming closer.

"Please don't kill me, it was just an accident, honest." Sokka pleaded his voice raising a few levels.

Toph got about a foot from him and punched the earth-wall behind him causing a crack to flow throughout the wall.

"If you DARE try that again without my permission I will send you so far into the ground you will pop out the other side!" Toph threatened, "Understand"

"Yes Sir, ah Mam" Sokka answered sweating and saluting.

And with that Toph turned around and headed for the camp still red in the face.

Sokka let out a breath of relief that he was still alive, but stop to think.

'without my permission' Sokka thought, 'wait what does that mean?'

He was about to follow her when he noticed he was still stuck in the ground.

"It's going to be a long night." Said the warrior trying to dig himself free.

End

Yup that is Day 2 of Tokka week 5 more to go.


	3. Day 3 Some storms aren't so bad

Tokka Week

Tokka Week

7 days of Bandits and Sarcasm

Day 3: Weather-Some storms aren't so bad

Disclaimer: I do not now, nor have I ever, owned Avatar the Last Airbender or its characters. But I am glad it was made.

In this story Sokka and Toph are kids 11 and 8 respectively.

Two children were happily playing outside in a sandbox making sand art and just getting dirty as children do.

"Hey Toph look at what I made, its realllly cool" excitedly cheered the small boy to his best friend.

"Wow Sokka that really is great! We should take a picture so we can always look at it." Exclaimed an even smaller girl with milky jade eyes as she smiled to her best friend.

"Yeah that would be cool then we can…" Sokka stop mid sentence as he looked at the now smirking Toph.

"ahh man, why do you keep doing that to me Toph." Asked Sokka as he pouted crossing his arms.

"hehe, because you keep forgetting I am blind and it's funny too." Laughed Toph as she slapped Sokka across the back playfully.

"Ouh that hurt. I going to tell" whined Sokka rubbing his back.

"No your not if you know what's good for you!" Toph declared while poking her friend in the chest with remarkable aim.

Sokka was about to counter, but decided against it. For some reason he knew that he could never get away with anything when Toph was around. So he just grumbled and they both went back to playing in the dirt.

A little later Sokka could see dark clouds start to fill the sky, and before he could say anything a bolt of lighting flashed and a crack of thunder roared through the sky.

"EEP," Screamed Toph as she jumped forward and clutched onto Sokka while shaking.

"Toph what's wrong?" asked Sokka panicking a little from his friend's reaction.

Before she could say anything the back door opened to reveal Sokka's father.

"You kids better get inside. There is a nasty storm coming in." Hakoda said.

"OK DAD" Sokka shouted as he got himself and Toph up and walked to the door.

They both went up stair to Sokka's room and sat on the floor. Sokka was worried about his friend. She just sat on the floor clutching a pillow every time a thunder crack was heard.

"hey…Toph…are you ok?" Sokka asked a little nervous.

"I don't like thunder or lighting." She said in a small voice he could barely hear.

"oh" was all he could say.

He was now confused. Toph was the toughest person he knew. She would always pick fights with other kids and older ones too, but now she was shaking on the floor holding a pillow really scared.

"When I was younger," Toph started to talk hoping to not worry her friend and not think about the storm, "I was in the car with my mom and I could hear a bad storm outside, like this one."

Sokka nodded his head wanting her to continue, then remembering something important about her.

"And…" he asked.

"Well my mom parked the car saying she wanted to wait the bad storm out and then…" She paused and closed her eyes into her pillow, "I heard a VERY loud noise like a gigantic explosion that shook the whole car. My mom screamed loud too and said that a lighting bolt just hit the parking lamp next to the car."

'Wow' Sokka thought that would be soo cool to see. Then he looks over to his friend and noticed she was still shaking. He wanted to help but didn't know what to do. 'Wait I have an idea, it always works for me when mommy does it' he concluded.

He went over and sat beside Toph and place both arms around her and lad her head on his chest.

"Hey what are you doing?" questioned an angry Toph.

"This is what my mom does for me when I'm scared." Sokka simply said still holding on to her. "It always helped me feel safe."

Toph just lay there for a moment and slowly began to calm down. Another thunder crack came and she tightened her grip on him. It wasn't till she heard the soft beats of Sokka's heart that she relaxed completely.

"Is it helping?" Sokka asked noticing that she had stopped shaking.

"Yeah a bit" Toph said turning a little pink.

And there they were till both fell asleep in each other's arms as the stormed went on. Later when Toph got back home her mother asked her.

"Honey, I am sorry I couldn't come get you sooner. Were you scared when the storm came?"

Toph thought about it for a second before answering.

"You know mom, some storms aren't so scary" she said

"Especially when you are with your best friend." She finished.

It was after saying this that she noticed her heart jump for a moment and pink start to fill her cheeks. However she had no idea why.

End.

Ok ok I know this maybe a little cliché but I couldn't help it. After reading so many Tokka stories I wanted to do a cute AU style myself.

Please let me know what you think this was my first try at this kind of thing.

Till Day 4


	4. Day 4 It Only takes Two to Tango

Tokka Week

Tokka Week

7 days of Bandits and Sarcasm

Disclaimer: I do not now, nor have I ever, owned Avatar the Last Airbender or its characters. But I am glad it was made.

**Day 4: It only takes two to Tango**

We find the members of Team Avatar outside a grand ballroom at the Earth King's palace. With two members being cornered against the wall smiling like demons at the lecture from the master waterbender.

"I can't believe you two would do this. I knew we should have left you in our room." Katara yelled anger trembling off of every word. One might even think that she was about to engulf the pair in a pillar of flames, even if she was a waterbender.

"Ah com'on Katara it wasn't that bad. No one was really hurt or anything." Said the Avatar with a half smile, trying his best to calm down the situation.

"Yeah Sis, you really have to loosen up a…" Sokka started before he was quickly silenced by what he dubbed the _Sister Glare_.

Even Aang was frozen in place. All the while the grin never left the earthbender's face.

"Loosen up, LOOSEN UP!" She shouted, "Do you even remember what you two did in there."

"No Sugar Queen. We have not the clue as to what transpired just ten minutes ago." Toph said sarcastically while scratching her head innocently.

"Oh nothing like, spiking the drinks, or sending Momo on the buffet, not to mention the dance floor." Katara signed rubbing her temples as she remembered. "I don't even want to think about where you got the laxatives."

As if they needed anything else. Sokka and Toph were busting out laughing while giving each other a high-five just thinking about everything.

(Flashback time)

It was just another party that the saviors of the world just had to attend at the Earth palace. Katara was always up for these kinds of parties; dancing, sophisticated conversation, elegant cuisine, yeah she just glowed at these events. However for two members of the team it was just another reason to get dressed up, talked to people they didn't know about things they didn't care about, and plaster on fake smiles trying to be something they were not.

Well that was just not their style and both soon came to a conclusion. This party needs to be just a little bit more fun.

So after obtaining there "supplies" they went into the party like normal.

"Ah, look Bosco it's the Avatar and the heroes that ended the war." The Earth King announced while going to greet the guests of honor.

"It is good to see you again your Royal Earthyness." Aang smiled while shaking the king's hand and then petting the bear on the head.

"We are so glad to be here for this lovely party." Katara came up next and curtsied to the King.

"Nonsense, Bosco and I are more than happy to have you all here again. And might I say you grace us with you beauty." The King said happily.

Aang was wearing his formal monk robes that were elegant but not overly flashy. Katara was wearing a beautiful ice blue one-piece dress with white trimmings on the ends and a sash around her waist hugging her sides just right.

"Yeah it's good to see you too, King-Man. Now where's the meat?" Spoke Sokka as he came up behind his sister.

"Relax snoozles. Trust me we will have plenty of time for food, these ballroom events go on forever." Came a voice behind Sokka.

"Still the same as always, Sokka the strategist. And Toph world's greatest earthbender." Chuckled the King as he took their hands in greeting.

"So I say relax, enjoy yourselves. Dance, eat, and have fun" the King proclaimed as he went to greet more visitors.

'Oh we will' thought Sokka and Toph as mischievous grins slowly formed on their faces.

Later the plan went into action.

"Ok Sokka your job is to spike the drinks, got the C-juice?" Toph whispered to her boyfriend and partner in crime.

"Right here. You take the laxatives and find a good place for them," Sokka whispered back while tapping on the bottle of straight cactus juice in his pocket.

"No problem. Remember we let Momo out in 10 minutes after all the food is out, I didn't give him anything to snack on with Appa so he will be good and hungry." Toph replied smirking. "And don't forget we have to wait till a good amount of people are dancing before we hit them big."

"Right, I just have to get those two out there to do their stuff. It's all brilliant." Sokka exclaimed louder than he meant to.

"Keep it down Sokka" Toph commanded and hit his shoulder for effect.

"Ok Break" Both said as they passed each other.

Toph headed to the kitchen where she smelled more food being prepared and brought out to the tables. "Looking" for an appropriate place for the easy exit ingredient she smelled what seemed to be soup and smiled.

'Perfect' she thought as she waited for the cook to leave. Then she went over and poured the laxatives into the giant pot of soup and quietly made her way out.

"Now where is the, ah there it is," Sokka said to himself as he found the large barrel of light wine that was served to all the partygoers. He snuck his way to the back of it and poured the C-juice into the wine.

'That should make for some interesting conversations' he thought walking away a toothy grin on his face.

As he waited until he had to get Momo he saw Zuko talking with some noble nobodies. He decided to kill some time and chat.

"Hey, Sokka here" Sokka said while raising his hand in a wave trying his best to suppress the laughter coming up from remembering the Firelord doing the same thing.

"You are never going to let me live that down are you Sokka." Zuko said closing his eyes in a sign.

"Nope"

"So how have you been? I just talked with Aang and Katara a minute ago." Zuko inquired.

"Same-ole same-ole, Eating, fighting rebellions, flying around. Stuff like that." Sokka said shrugging and noticing Toph coming towards them.

"Hey if it isn't the Royal Spark-lord." Toph said causally walking up to stand beside Sokka and giving said lord a punch in the shoulder. "How's it going?"

"Nice to see you again too Toph." Zuko replied while rubbing his now bruised arm.

"Hey Sokka the food has finally been put out and you have got to taste the soup. Its great." Toph said hinting at the last part.

"Oh finally, I have been starving since we got to the door." Sokka complained but kept a smile on his face the whole time.

The two walked off towards the dinning tables. Leaving Zuko confused. He turned to face Mai who had just walked his way.

"Mai whatever you do, don't eat the soup." Zuko said worrying about what was about to happen to this peaceful party.

"Soup has never been my idea of food" Mai said monotone. "Drink?" she asked while extending a hand with a glass of wine.

"Sure, Thanks" Zuko took the drink and had a sip. It was oddly thirst quenching

Things were going perfectly. After a while Toph let Momo lose on an unsuspecting buffet table causing food to be flown in all direction from the guards trying to catch the little Lemur-bat.

Sokka talked Aang and Katara into dancing to get everyone to the dance floor, where Toph vibrated the whole floor causing everyone to fall either butt first or face first.

More than half the audience excused themselves and ran for the nearest bathroom, which by now had a line a mile long. While the other half, including a certain fire nation couple, were talking and dancing around like complete idiots. Zuko even challenged Bosco to a game of Piasho.

As all the events unfolded one after another, two people were standing in the back against the wall laughing their heads off.

(End Flash back)

"And what do you have to say for yourselves?" Katara demanded folding her arms.

Toph and Sokka faced the forever-yelling sister and innocently said.

"Did you enjoy the soup?"

And with that Katara stormed red in the face with a hint of blue, at both being mad and queasy in the stomach.

Aang followed her and giving a pleading look at the two that said, 'please just stay out her way for a while.'

When the couple was out of sight Toph just relaxed against the stonewall smiling at another job well done.

"You know we are going to have to make it up to her some how right" Sokka said to the smiling Toph sitting right next to him.

"I know, but it was completely worth it." She pointed out. "So did you get the stuff?"

"Always do," Sokka said as he got up and went to a bag hiding in the bushes.

He opened it and laid out an assortment of foods and a couple of drinks.

"Now that the party is over we can enjoy the rest of the night" Sokka said coolly.

After so many balls and parties Sokka and Toph found out that it was never their style. They could never enjoy the elaborate settings and mundane activities of them. So they found out what works for them. They would attend if they had to, have some innocent fun, and then spend the rest of the time just with each other in hiding.

Because they found when it came to enjoying food, fine drinks, dancing and the like, _it only takes Two._

After they finished eating the music started back up. Sokka stood up and extended his hand to Toph.

"Care to dance Miss Metal-bender," he asked heart pounding but still smiling.

"It would be your honor Boomerang Boy," she said as she took his hand and got up.

And with that the two danced content and happy with just each other and no one else.

END.

Booyah. This was my Tokka Shenanigans piece for the week. I had a lot of fun with this and was sorry I couldn't put more detail into it.

Please R&R three more days of Tokka Goodness left.


	5. Day 5 the Blind Bet

Tokka Week

Tokka Week

7 days of Bandits and Sarcasm

Disclaimer: I do not now, nor have I ever, owned Avatar the Last Airbender or its characters. But I am glad it was made

**Day 5: Blind Challenge.**

Toph was grinning from ear to ear. Why, because she was foreseeing a day full of hilarity at the expense of a certain wolf-tailed warrior. She walked along the marble floors to his room in the fire nation palace. They were there to attend a meeting with Firelord Zuko about reconstruction plans for both areas in the fire nation and the former fire nation colonies in the earth kingdom.

Toph remembered that the meeting went well, even if it was as boring as feeling sap crawl down a tree. However, it was the after meeting event that has caused her no end of delight to see the next day. So she finally came to the door to Sokka's room carrying a piece of cloth in her hands. She quietly opened the large wooden door to reveal a still snoring Sokka.

'Figures. Snoozles you really live up to you name' she thought.

As quietly as she could, she came to stop at his overly large bed.

'Well Mr. Manly-man let's see how you handle this. Please don't disappoint me I have been looking forward to this all night,' Thought Toph as an even wider grin spread across her face.

With that she got in his bed and searched for his head, with the loud snores it was an easy find. Taking the cloth she lifted his head and tide it around, completely covering up his eyes. Running a finger across his face she stopped at his lips and blushed.

'Time-out! Head in the game Toph, this is not what we came here for.'

She removed her hand from his face, a little reluctantly, and decided to get the day started. Getting out of the silk laden bed, she positioned herself and with a simple movement shot half the bed into the air turning Sokka into the Human catapult.

"Aah what-where-who, are we under attack, what's going on I can't see." Sokka panicked in a half sleep state flailing around on the ground trying to gain his senses.

"Relax O-Sleepy one. That was just your wakeup call." Said Toph chuckling at the feel of Sokka moving around on the floor like a crazy squirrel-rabbit.

"Toph is that you, I should have known. Why did you wake my up in the middle of the night?" Sokka demanded finally getting up off the floor while still blinded.

"First off it's morning. Second, Today is the day you walk a mile in my shoes, or lack there of," Toph stated in a Wiseman like voice.

Sokka was dumbfounded. What was she talking about? He moved his way clumsily across the floor and smashed his foot into a couch. Crying out in pain and rubbing his poor foot, he finally felt something around his head. He reached up and came across what appeared to be a blindfold. He was about to take it off when Toph came up to him and smacked his hands away.

"Oh No! I am not going to have you ruin my fun. You are not allowed to remove that blindfold until sunset tonight remember?"

"What are you talking about Toph? Is this some kind of bad joke?" Sokka asked rubbing his hands now and 'glaring' at where he thought Toph was.

"Don't you remember last night at the bar?" Toph asked innocently taking a seat on the very couch Sokka just hit.

Sokka was now trying to concentrate on the previous day. He remembered the meeting and how boring it was, and after that he, Toph and Zuko went out for some drinks. But what happened next. The events of the previous night slowly came back to him.

()()()()()()()()

Zuko took them all out to a modest bar not too far from the palace. The bar was a place where nobles and the like came to unwind and relax. It wasn't small by any standard, but also wasn't large at all. It was just right with only about 15 or so tables. They came and sat down at one of the tables and ordered their first rounds.

The night was filled with drinking, friendly conversation and random drinking games that Toph threw in. It wasn't till their seventh round that Sokka made his mistake.

"You know Toph…_hic_…I have always wondered what it was like to be you, ya'know." Sokka said in a tipsy state.

Toph was handling herself much better then Sokka could have known. She 'Eyed' the warrior for a moment before speaking up.

"What do you mean by that Sokka?" She asked truly curious.

"Well… you are like the most awesomeness', best earthbender there is" Sokka complimented. "You can move mountains, and bend metal and stuff."

As Sokka took another sip of his drink he didn't notice the red starting to form on Toph's face. Zuko just took another sip enjoying the show.

"And you can do all that while being blind, because you do that thing with your feet." Sokka proclaimed while lifting his foot to the table for effect.

It was then that Zuko had an idea. He put down his mug and leaned forward unto the table.

"You know Sokka you could find out what it is like to be Toph." He smirked as his plan was forming in his head.

Toph turned toward him just as eager to hear what he had to say as Sokka was.

"Really, How?" Sokka asked excitedly.

"Well I don't know about the bending, but you could try being blind for a day." Zuko proposed while slowly moving his head towards Toph.

Toph now grinned, she knew where this was going and she wanted in. She sat upright and put her own mug down waiting for the fun to begin. Zuko took this as a signal and looked over to a confused looking Sokka.

"What…What…do you mean. I can't be blind for a day?" Sokka retorted.

"Yes you can. All we have to do is blindfold you for an entire day and you will know what it is like to be Toph." Zuko declare. "We can even make it a little interesting."

In Sokka's drunken state he couldn't tell what was about to happen. He just put down is mug and put all of his attention on Zuko.

"What do you mean interesting?' Sokka asked.

"A wager. You go the hole day blindfolded and you get a prize." Zuko told his water tribe friend nonchalant.

"Like what?" Sokka asked.

"How bout an all you can eat meat buffet," Toph chimed in, "On me."

Toph knew he couldn't resist the temptation. She was already starting to imagine a blind Sokka trying to get through one day. He would even last 4 hours.

"De._hic_..al, I goo blind for day and you give me meat. Sounds vairly simple enough." Sokka slurred out getting up from his seat extending his hand to Zuko.

"Deal," Zuko took his hand before continuing, "Now we just need someone to follow you to make sure you don't cheat."

Toph lit up, she knew Zuko had this plan and was ever more delighted to go along. She waved her hand in the air to get their attention.

"Oh I can do it," She cheered happily.

"It's done then. Tomorrow Sokka is blind, and Toph will make sure he stays that way until sunset." Zuko announced as if making a decree to his people.

()()()()()()()()()()()

As the memories came back Sokka had clumsily found his way to the couch and sat next to Toph. Regretting ever having made this bet. He rested his arms on his legs and gave a sign.

"So now I have to go the whole day blinded folded"

"Yup"

"With you following me everywhere I go"

"Ummhmm"

"And I can't take this thing off 'til sunset right"

"You got it Sokka"

How in the world was he going to get through this mess in one piece? He doubted he could even put his clothes on, let alone walk and eat.

Toph got up and grabbed Sokka's hand getting him off the couch with a hard pull. She had on a wicked _Bandit Grin_ as she led him to the door for breakfast.

"Come on now I can't wait to get this day started." Toph cried in a malevolent tone.

'Maybe this won't be so bad after all' Sokka thought as he felt Toph's hand hold him tight as he was being pulled from his room. His face slightly turned red. Being with Toph for an entire day might just be worth the troubl…BAM.

Sokka had just walked face first into the corner of his door but still being pulled by Toph.

"Oh you have got to be more careful Sokka. You could hurt yourself." Toph said sweetly.

Sokka could just feel the grin on her face as he rubbed his now bleeding nose. It doesn't seem that this was going to be as easy as he first thought.

**Day 5 is done. I had more evil fun with this piece.**

**I want to thank everyone that has read my work and reviewed it too. I will work on my grammar, but I am more than likely going to find a beta.**

**Now on to day 6**

**PS if I get enough reviews I will try to do the next part of this story and we can see how the whole day went.**


	6. Day 6 AU Crossdressing Fun

Tokka Week

Tokka Week

7 days of Bandits and Sarcasm

Disclaimer: I do not now, nor have I ever, owned Avatar the Last Airbender or its characters. But I am glad it was made

**Day 6: Cross-dressing AU Style**

"Al-man I can't believe it was just by two points, just two points," cried Zuko as he made his way to the school entrance face downcast.

The previous Friday's basketball game had him feeling both upset and embarrassed, but not for the normal reasons. Zuko, being the number two player on the team, wanted to win the game for more important reasons than just bragging rights.

He looked over to his side to the rookie of the year, Aang. He had a similar expression on his face. The usual toothy grin was replaced by an uncharacteristic frown as he pulled his oversized coat closer to shield his head and face from view.

"I wish somebody had told me about this sooner," Aang exclaimed, "man, I just started to get noticed and now this happens."

Both students made there way ever so slowly towards the main doors of their school; with each step they felt closer to doom and total destruction of their short lives.

Why are two members of Ratava High school so dismayed? Well there is an unwritten rule among the school with their rival school. This one rule, wager, deal, whatever word you choose, sealed the fate of whichever team lost against the other. The penalty for lost pushed each team to their limits to make sure to not be on the losing end. And the penalty was simple and evil.

"Can't we just skip today?" Pleaded Aang as Zuko reached out to touch the door handle.

"You know we will just be hunted like animals if we tried that." Replied Zuko anger evident in his tone. Time seemed to slow down as his hands pushed the large metal doors open. He notice Aang was starting to sweat, much like himself, but they had no choice in the matter. With the last shred of courage he could muster, and a last prayer, he opened the door.

"OK ladies you know the rules of the game." Came a booming voice from a random student. "Coats and jackets off!"

As they reluctantly took off their remaining source of comfort and protection, they were met with cheers, wolf-calls, and flashes from cameras. You see the penalty for losing against a rival team was that said team had to go the next school day in women's clothes, but not just any women's clothes. If the player had a girlfriend that girl was to dress them up, and for those without one the cheerleaders would take over responsibilities.

So now we have two of the Top basketball players all deck out for the world to see.

"Oh man. Hey knock it off with the flashes, I might go blind here." Aang shouted to a crowed of girls that squealed with laughter at him.

Aang, being with Katara the captain of the swim team, was wearing an aqua blue tank top with white frills at the shoulders and showing off his middle. He had on dark navy blue shorts that were tight and ran to a stop a little past his knees with roman style sandals on his feet.

"At least your not wearing fishnets," Zuko jabbed at his teammate. He was glaring at a pair of football players making catcalls to him and could feel flames burning in his eyes.

Zuko was with Mai the resident Goth of the school. He had on a blood red v-neck shirt, and wore a black fishnet long sleeve shirt under it. The shirt extended past his middle appearing like a mini skirt, but he had on black pants underneath. To finish the look, he had on a black belt with a red flame belt buckle that rested on his middle at an angle.

The two were pissed as hell but could do nothing about it. They just put the heads down not facing anybody and walked down the hall, mentally taking names for revenge later. They stopped dead when they saw another member of their team, Haru.

"Guys kill me now. I am begging you!" He pleaded tears falling from his red colored face.

If only there was a way to unsee or erase memories the teenagers would have gladly taken it.

Haru didn't have a girl so he was at the mercy of the head cheerleader, Tylee. He had on a hot pink tank top cut very short, and wore a darker pink mini-shirt. He also had on quite a bit of hair accessories in his braided hair.

"Man you got it hard." Zuko said to his comrade in humiliation.

As Aang got closer to Haru he noticed something. "aah, Haru…is that lipstick and cheek powder…" he questioned while pointing at Haru's face.

Haru only nodded as his shoulders sank lower.

The three made their way to their lockers, trying their best to ignore all the undesired attention that was coming their way. The boys started to wonder where the forth member of their group was, surely he was not going to ditch, he had it the luckiest out of any of them considering who his girlfriend was.

"Well aren't you ladies looking Hot." Called Katara with whistling at the sight of her boyfriend and friends. Mai walked up beside her smirking.

Zuko and Haru just glared at the famed water mistress of the school, while Aang gives a sheepish smile and blushes like a tomato.

"Oh haha, So where is that meat-headed brother of yours anyway. He should be here to share in the fun." Zuko pointed out sarcastically. "Not like he will be off bad, Toph is the biggest tomboy in the school. He gets off easy."

Haru and Aang nod in agreement crossing their arms. They could all see it now Sokka, the number one player, would just stroll into school with a green shirt with some dumb saying on it and a pair of baggy pants. They had never seen Toph in anything else, so it was the most likely conclusion. As they thought more on it they got more and more jealous. Slowly they were forming a plan to get back at him. They could almost feel the dumb grin he would have on at their expense.

"Oh I don't know about that. You might have it better than him." Katara said while looking over to Mai who now had a much larger smile.

Now the boys were confused. What does that mean. They looked between each other and shrugged.

Then it happened. The doors opened up and everyone in the hall froze in place. Books and notebooks dropped to the floor at the sight before them. Mouths hanged open and eyes bulged out.

For there in the doorway stood Ratava High School's number one b-ball player in a dress with a smiling Toph next to him. However it was not just any dress. It was an elegant emerald colored strapless one piece. In the middle was a golden colored belt with artistic markings flowing on it, as if it was made from marble. A light green sash went from one arm to the other across his back. With the height difference, the long dress that was supposed to rest on the floor instead stopped in between his knees and the floor. He had on golden hair band. Finally in his hands he had a pair of emerald high heels obviously too small for his feet.

It was the kind of dress that would put any prom dress to shame.

"Did I forget to mention that that Toph's mom is a fashion designer? And that she has made many dresses that Toph just doesn't like to wear." Katara stated in an amused voice.

Zuko, Aang and Haru had lost the ability to communicate. They just kept watching the self-proclaimed, Manly-man, walk into the school barefoot dress swinging with each step.

"You sooo owe me for this." Sokka choked out through greeted teeth.

"Nope, your lost is my gain Ms. Man." Toph replied grinning. "Now strut your stuff, that dress needs some mileage put on it."

Sokka only mumbled and cursed incoherently as he made his way through the school, laughter and cameras going off every which way.

End.

**Man that was just hard to write. I never had to describe clothes like that before. Please don't judge my clothes designs I was kind of winging it.**

**Day 6 is over one more to go. Bad news is that I will be away from my computer all day tomorrow so I will be posting the next day. (tears)**

**Oh well Tokka Week Banzai.**


	7. Day 7 Promise that will be met

Tokka Week

Tokka Week

7 days of Bandits and Sarcasm

Day 1: Betrothal

Day 2: Worst Case Scenario

Day 3: Weather

Day 4: It takes Two to Tango

Day 5: Alcohol- blind challenge

Day 6: Crossdressing

Day 7: Promise

Got them all.

Disclaimer: I do not now, nor have I ever, owned Avatar the Last Airbender or its characters. But I am glad it was made

**Day 7: Promise that will gladly be met**

"Where is he?"

She was crying and she hated it.

"(sniff)…He promised he would be here. He promised!"

A young girl sat in the only place that made her feel calm and cried her eyes out. She was sitting in a corner of her parent's rock garden in between two bushes. Here she let all of her sadness and frustrations go. Sitting with her arms around her knees, she let the rivers of water flow down her cheeks and stain her green dress. He was supposed to be back by now, supposed to be there for her. She wiped away more tears as she lifted her head and looked up to the sky, but for no good it did her.

She was blind and it didn't matter where she aimed her head, it was all the same. She just wanted to move her head and let the old tears dry. She didn't know why he broke his promise to her. Why he said he loved her so much yet couldn't be there for her.

"Why isn't Daddy here?"

Her mouth was trembling as more sobs threatened to come. Yes her father was not there with her, he promised to be with her after his _big important meeting_ and spend the entire day with her and her mother only. She had waited for this day to come for so long and he wasn't there. She even got dressed extra nice for the day. She was all smiles when she woke up and she ran around the house, even tripping sometimes, but the smile never left her face.

Then she ran into her mother and that was when the news came and the smile left her face. Her mother told her that something happened and he wouldn't make it. It was like a blow to the chest and she just couldn't handle it. Her father always told her that you should never make a promise and not keep it, so why did he. All the energy she had in the morning went away and all she wanted to do was cry.

"Daddy is big and important, but he said it would just be Daddy, Mommy and me day...(sniff)"

She stood up fast, hands clenched into fists. While still in tears, for a moment her sadness was replaced with anger.

"OUR DAY. HE SAID IT WAS GOING TO BE OUR DAY AND NO ONE ELSE."

She shouted and the rocks and ground around her trembled with the same intensity as her emotions. She stomped her foot hard causing one of the rocks in the garden to jump into the air and fall a short distance away.

As quickly as it came, her anger was gone. She just bent back down in her special spot and lay in between the bushes. Her mind thinking about all the things she wanted to do with her parents today and now couldn't, all because her father broke the special promise to her. Another tear escaped her sightless eyes and she didn't even bother to wipe it away. She was tired and just wanted to go to sleep.

Hearing all the shouting and commotion, her mother came to see how she was doing. Her mother was just as sadden by the news and wanted to go to her daughter and comfort her.

"Honey are you ok?"

She heard her mother ask as she rose from the floor and sat up right.

"No, Daddy is a liar. He doesn't care about the promise or me." She replied bitterly.

Her mother sat down next to her, and with all the comfort of a mother, spoke.

"You know that is not true at all. Your father loves you very much. If he wanted to nothing would stop him from coming to see you." Her mother said while giving the young girl a motherly hug .

She relaxed in her mother's comforting embrace. It was a nice feeling, like being wrapped by a warm blanket on a cold night. She sniffed one more time and faced her mother.

"I really wish he was here mommy."

"Me too, Honey. But…" BOOM, CRASH, GROAN

Both mother and daughter turned their heads to the loud noise coming from the front of the house and ran towards it. They were both greeted by something very unexpected.

"For the love of MEAT APPA. I know I was in a hurry but did you have to land THAT HARD!" Came a deep voiced man both women would recognize anywhere.

The young girl's smile came back in full force as she heard the voice of her father clear as day and just a short ways in front of her. Her mother was just as happy to hear the voice of her love. The man turned towards his new audience and smiled as he dusted himself off.

"Hey there, don't I get a hug from my favorite girls?" He asked happily extending his arms out.

The young girl was more than happy to response to her father's request and ran toward him. She tackled him to the grown and squeezed him for all she was worth; he returned the feelings in kind.

"I thought you weren't coming Daddy."

"Are you kidding me and skip out on Daddy, Mommy, Daughter Day. What have I told you about making promises, Terra." The man asked his daughter.

"Always keep your promises." She answered her father smiling.

He padded her head and grinned. As he looked into her milky blue eyes he thought he was defiantly the luckiest man alive.

"That's right. And when I found out they were going to keep me there longer and I would miss out, I…ahem…borrowed Appa and flew here as quick as he could." He said coolly while thinking about the ear full Katara was going to give him later.

She could only smile even more at her father and snuggled up in into his chest.

'He really did keep his promise, even if he was a little late.' She thought.

"Hey now short stuff I get a hug in too you know." Her mother chimed in.

The young girl, Terra, got up and her father went to go greet his lovely wife. The two shared a brief hug and then a long kiss.

"You are late snoolzes, you are going to have some major making up to do." The older woman told her husband grinning.

"Sorry, how is this for a start." He said before dipping his wife and kissing her again.

All the sadness, anger, and depression from earlier was completely gone.

Terra went to greet Appa and got a tongue whip in return. However, she was laughing too much to care.

"Oh that reminds me. I have a gift for you Terra." Her father said happily and ran to the saddle on Appa.

When he came down he was carrying a small brown furry creature. The animal nuzzled his shirt as he walked to his family. He bent down in front of his daughter and guided her hands to the animal.

"What's this Daddy? It feels soft and furry." Terra asked as the small animal smelled her hands.

"Well honey, this is a badger-mole cub. And now he belongs to you." He stated proudly.

"Sokka where did you find him?" Asked his wife as she bent down to pet the small animal.

"I found him in Ba Sing Se. He was wounded and I had to help him. I think he lost his parents because he was all-alone and crying." He said voice a little sad.

"Well he has a home now." His wife stated plainly. "Hey short stuff, here is how badger-moles greet eachother. You put yourself nose to nose and then lick the each other."

Terra listened to her mother and did as she said. She got right in front of the little animal and put her nose close to its nose. Soon the little guy smelled her and touched her nose and licked it. Terra returned the gesture and broke out into giggles.

"hehe, that tickles." She laughed.

Her Father put him down and the animal smelled around and played in the dirt. It then walked over to Terra and rubbed her legs. She smiled and petted him some more.

"What should we name him?" Terra asked her father.

"How about you name him honey." Her mother said while walking up to her husband.

She thought about it. Her parents always told her stories about Badger-moles. How they became her mother's teachers and first friends, and how they saved her father's life when he was trapped in a cave. What to name something that was as powerful as her mother, and as brave and loving as her father? It hit her like a bucket of cold water. She gave a toothy grin and faced her parents.

"I want to call him Tokka, because he will be as powerful as Mommy and protect me like Daddy."

Sokka and Toph could only smile to each other, and hold each other's hand as they 'watched' their beautiful child played with her new pet, no new friend. Toph brought Sokka down and kissed him on the cheek.

"You, my dear husband, have just done something major and deserves a reward." She cooed in his ear.

"That sounds great, but first I think I promised that this was going to be OUR day and it is about lunch time. So how about a picnic with my girls." Sokka told his love.

Toph only smiled. 'You and your stomach' she thought.

"Hey Terra lets all go inside for some food and then come back out to play. Then maybe we could go into town." Sokka called to his daughter who was now lying on the ground with Tokka crawling on her tummy.

"Yea food, I want Meat." Terra cheered throwing her fist into the air.

Sokka wiped away a tear as he watched his daughter get up off the ground. 'That's my girl' he happily thought as he bent down to pick her up with little Tokka in her arms.

The three walked into their home all smiling and laughing. Terra just kept thinking the same thing.

'When you make a promise, you keep a promise. And there is no happier time.'

**END.**

The real end. Tokka week is over and what a ride it was. So many great ideas: some happy, some sad, some funny, others romantic, but all have the same thing in common. The author's love for these two characters.

I thank everyone that was apart of this.

Twilight Rose 2 and Kyoshi7879 for making it happen and bringing us together in this.

Every writer that put their idea on the screen for others to see.

Every reader that sat down to enjoy a story of their favorite Avatar Couple.

Every reviewer that commented on someone's work and inspired and helped them to do better.

Every artist that saw an image in their heads and put it down for the world to see.

We have all come together to make this something great and we should all feel proud and joyful.

So one more time, until next time, (Cause we all know boomerangs _**always**_ come back)

**HAPPY TOKKA WEEK **


End file.
